


Everything to Destruction

by MajorAccent



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Omens AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorAccent/pseuds/MajorAccent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potentially evil. Potentially good. Just this huge powerful potentiality waiting to be shaped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything to Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary come from quotes in Good Omens. (Surprise, surprise.)

Derek finds Stiles leaning against the post in his red suit, black tie in a Eldredge knot and dark opaque shades that hide the eerie golden glow of his eyes.  
  
“Shhh,” he hushes with an absent hand wave, watching the doors to the grocery store. A slow grin begins to form as a woman with three kids rushes out, a tight hold on her bags. He snaps his fingers, making one of them rip in half, sending cans of soup and green beans careening out onto the concrete.  
  
Her shrill cursing begins and Stiles slides, turning to Derek. “Every little bit helps,” he shrugs at the angel. “What do you need, oh ye of great faith?” Stiles asks. “I haven’t done anything big since 1642.”  
  
“You know, right?” Derek inquires quietly, nodding vaguely to the horizon.  
  
Stiles shrugs. “I know a lot of things,” he answers loftily. “Like how you apparently don’t have genitals unless you want to. You're as anatomically impaired as a Ken doll.” He leers meaningfully, tilting his glasses down the bridge of his nose. “You feel like playing show and tell?”  
  
“No,” Derek says and doesn’t cross his arms in front of his chest like he wants to, but knows the ever present smirk on Stiles’ face only grows wider because of it. “I meant,” he maintains, correcting.  
  
“The end of days?” Stiles prompts. He nods, sniffing a bit. “They needed my name on the form,” he explains. “My  _real_  name. All very diplomatic and official.”  
  
Derek sighs. “Of course it’d be your co-sign.”  
  
Stiles shrugs, “It needs all the oldest signatures. Hastur and Ligur signed on, too.” He bites at the inside of his cheek, feeling like he said too much as Derek makes a disdainful sound in the back of his throat.  
  
“You know I can’t tell you anything,” he says after a quiet moment. “I’m not looking forward to it,” he admits. “But there’s always been a plan; we knew this was coming. Antichrist, Final Judgement, all that fun stuff.”  
  
“Do you think we could…” Derek trails off, silence taking over again as he contemplates the wording of his potential sin. “Avert it?”  
  
Stiles makes a thoughtful noise. “You’d fall for it, if we could,” he answers.  
  
Derek nods. “I know,” he says. “But we can.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Stiles asks. “I mean, are you  _really_  sure?”  
  
“Yes,” Derek scowls. “I wouldn’t risk falling if I wasn’t.”  
  
“If you’re sure,” Stiles reaffirms. “I’m just saying. It’d be a funny thing if demons went around, trusting angels and each other.” He waves his arm, dismissing the thought. “I’ve been lied to by people who’ve claimed to be my brothers.”  
  
“We’re all God’s children,” Derek answers and Stiles barks out a dry laugh.  
  
“You’re still using that line?” He asks, grin back in place.  
  
Derek rolls his eyes. “It’s true,” he defends weakly.  
  
“Well,” Stiles shrugs and leans into Derek’s space. “Before we get on with this saving humanity shtick, you feel like showing me your business while you’re still in the halo?”  
  
“We need get back to Soho,” Derek says instead, stepping away.  
  
“That’s not an absolute no,” Stiles follows with a wide, amused simper.  
  
Derek nods, not turning back. “It’s not,” he agrees.  
  
Stiles freezes, eyes wide as he watches the angel’s retreating back. “Fuck,” he swears and runs to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> The 1642 event Stiles refers to is the English Civil War, which basically resulted in two monarchs being beheaded.  
> Also, his real name in this is "Stygian," which means of or relating to the River Styx.
> 
>  
> 
> [This](http://www.foldedpinup.tumblr.com) would be my tumblr if you feel like yelling at me.


End file.
